Set Fire to the Rain
by PassiveRebel78
Summary: A mysterious women shows up in Konoha, asking to be trained. A few years pass, and she gets accepted into the villiage. When she is asked to do her most difficult mission yet, will she accept? T for language. Pairings undecided. Could be a Mary-sue!
1. Prologue

Ok so I realised that my story so far kind of sucked, as I hadn't thought it out properly. So I'm re-writing, changing title (I checked to see if there was any story with the title Stormy Skies, and was shocked to see like, millions -_-) , summary etc. And I'm not sure what the pairing is yet, so you'll just have to wait and see :D

Btw- might be a tiny bit Mary-sueish :O .. Don't like, don't read :)

**Disclaimer**: None but Amaya belong to me (unfortunately)

Hope you enjoy! Pleease review :D

**PROLOGUE**

I had always loved the rain, even from the moment I was born, according to my mother. She said I was born a water baby, bathing being my favourite activity of the day. When I got a little older, I always gave her grief for going too deep into the ocean when no lifeguards were around, doing the 'dead man's float' and nearly giving her a heart attack… well, you get my drift.

So of course, when I sit in the rain, I'm reminded of my mom, and how much I miss her. She was the only person who I could ever fully trust, the only person I could tell my every secret to, whilst she told me all her deepest fears and concerns about our home- rainy, beautiful and autocratic Amegakure.

Her honesty is what got her killed.

I chuckled softly to myself, looking over the many houses drenched in the onslaught of rain- it seemed to be even more than usual.

Unfortunately, I'm going somewhere it almost never rains. To a place reputed to be green and sunny, with friendly, open people.

It all seemed so strange.

I jumped off my perch on top of the hospital, heading towards the river near the main gate. Weaving a short sign, I melted and became one with the river, appearing only as a slightly darker patch of water until I got to the other side, undetected. I turned around and gave my home one last look.

"Mom, I will keep my promise. I won't rest until the bastard that killed you is dead. I will set fire to the rain."

With that I turned back around, heading towards my only hope.

Konoha.


	2. Chapter 1

**So what do you guys think so far? Please review and let me know if there's anything I can do to make the story better :D**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Amaya

(2 days later)

Travelling was fairly uneventful, nothing much happened. That is, until I arrived at my destination.

Konoha.

As I stand a few metres outside the gate, immersed in a tree, I watch two odd looking men chatting to each other, one talking nonstop and the other only saying something every once in a while. They seemed to get along well enough- I wonder if everyone in Konoha acts like this? If so, this may be the place I'll eventually be able to plan my revenge in safety.

I disconnected myself from the tree (can't stay inside a solid substance for very long, it feels like your cells are being stretched to their limit) when I saw that the two men were looking away. It would be kinda weird to just randomly appear, even in the world of ninja, eh? As my cells were reconnecting into their normal form, I missed the large boulder at my feet and ended up losing my balance and falling facedown onto the ground.

"You're such a freaking _baka _Amaya, _baka_!" I grumbled softly to myself, getting up and shaking the dirt off. "So much for the bloody unremarkable entrance." Both men situated at the gate were warily getting up and walking towards me, with questioning looks on their faces. One had a thin bandage across his face, the other dark brown hair covering his entire left eye. Both had expressions of confused worry. Bandage face reached me first, followed closely by fringe guy.

"Uhm, miss? Are you alright?" Bandage face, who I later learned was called Kotetsu, said.

"Can we help you? Where are you headed?" Said fringe guy, actually called Izumo.

Time to turn on the charm. "Naw, I'm just peachy. Well, I'm headed to a place called Konoha, would one of you please be able to give me directions? I seem horribly lost."

"Konoha? Well miss, you're in luck! This IS Konoha." Said Kotetsu.

"Oh my word, really? Gosh, I hadn't realised how far I actually walked, no wonder I'm so exhausted!" I said as Izumo helped me up. Time to play the damsel in distress. There's no way they'd knowingly let a kunoichi from the Hidden Rain into their village without an interrogation.

"Can I help you get to an inn, miss? You look absolutely drained!" Izumo said as he tried to lift me up from the ground. It seemed I'd sprained my ankle.

Victory! I started to nod when-

"Kotetsu? Izumo? What's going on here? No-one is guarding the gate. If I report this to Tsunade-sama…" Izumo promptly dropped me. Ass! Wait- who spoke? I held onto a tree for support and slowly got up. As soon as a stabilized my footing, I tried to see the person that spoke.

And I could swear I felt my heart stop.

The man who spoke was no other than the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. The man I thought I killed long, long ago. He caught my eyes staring at him and widened his in surprise.

_What if he recognized me? I'm dead for sure! _I thought frantically._ Shit! Shit! What do I do now?_

"Izumo, Kotetsu. Go back to the gate. I'll take care of this." Kakashi said.

"H-hai Kakashi-san!" They both stuttered together and half walked, half ran back to the gate.

He turned his signature bored, poker-facey gaze at me. "Who are you, and what village do you belong to?"

I thought furiously. Konoha's current, and best, alley was the Sand. Best chance I have of not dying.

"I'm from Suna. Sunagakure."

He made an hmming noise and leaned over to tap my forehead protector.

"Why the Amegakure forehead protector then, ma'am?" CRAP. How did I forget to take it off? _BAKA!_

_Ok, stay calm. He obviously doesn't recognize you, or else you would've been chained up in some prison being tortured ages ago._

"Hmm. Uhm… Well-" Did I mention that I was a terrible liar and a failure at life?

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything to me," Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in supressed laughter, "But you do to Hokage-sama."

He really must've forgotten who I was. As he leaned closer to examine my forehead protector, I promptly seized my chance, headbutting him so hard that both our foreheads started bleeding, staining his white-grey hair a crimson colour and my mahogany nearly black.

It was a bit of a fail though, as only seconds after Kakashi fell unconscious, I did too.


	3. Chapter 2

I had a bit of fun with this one :D telling you a bit more about Amaya and what type of person she is. Hope you enjoy!

Waking up with a massive migraine in the same village as the man you headbutted into oblivion? Not good.

Waking up in the same room as said man plus a few creepy looking dudes with weird masks? Bad.

Becoming completely conscious and realising that small needles were covering every inch of skin of your left lower arm? Could be worse.

Having a fear of needles? …

Once I had slightly recovered from the panic attack caused by the small objects imbedded in my arm and my breathing returned to normal, I sat up and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and trying to figure out what to do next. Here I was, in Konoha. Judging by my surroundings, I supposed I was in a hospital of some kind. Crisp white sheets-

_Why do hospitals have white sheets anyway? Doesn't it just make the blood and grime that much harder to wash out? _

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Does it look like I work here?"

I could feel the weight of staring eyes. I slowly opened my left eye and looked at the source of staring. It was Kakashi and the masked men. They were all seated on a long white couch-

_Another white thing! Gah! What if someone projectile vomits?_

"Shut the hell up. And stop being so gross."

One of the men suddenly tensed and guiltily turned his head to the guy next to him. Or was it a woman? I couldn't tell, what with the masks and all.

I hung my head, suddenly realising how they must think I was talking to them.

_Oh sweety, stop being so paranoid. Its perfectly normal for people to talk to other people._

I bit my tongue, and tried to calm my still slightly erratic breathing. The irritating presence in the back of my mind slowly dispersed, until I was alone once again. I now turned my attention back to the other people in the room. My one open eye met Kakashi's questioning gaze. I sighed.

"Hmm. I'm not that weird, am I?"

Kakashi went back into poker-face mode. "I remember you. You're that Amegakure missing-nin I fought all those years ago."

"Mmm. Missed you too, babe."

Kakashi had the grace to look shocked, but chose to avoid the strange remark. "I accept you were on a mission. Just as I was. So lets forget that, shall we?

"Now. Why are you here?"

"No idea, wanted a change."

"If you are honest with me, I'll remove the needles from your arm."

"You? I prefer to keep my arm, thanks."

"I will call for a qualified medic to remove the needles from your arm."

"Great! Call away." I opened the other eye, fixing him with the full force of my purple gaze.

"Only after you answer a question."

"What question?"

"Will you answer it truthfully?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't want to answer that."

"But you just said you'd answer truthfully!"

"I did. And I didn't even have to answer that question as I already answered the question you said you'd ask me."

"What was that?"

"You said: 'will you answer it truthfully' and I answered."

Kakashi gave a moan of exasperation and put his head in his hands. One of the masked people nudged his partner and got up off the couch, while removing a deck of cards from his deep pocket. "Come, Chiko-san. See if you can beat me in black jack this time!"

"Hai Ten-san." The other one said as she(he?) got up and went to join Ten outside.

"ANBU! I didn't give you permission to leave!" Kakashi said.

"Well, this isn't exactly going anywhere." Chiko replied.

"And besides," The other one, Ten, said as he stuck his masked face back inside the room, "She doesn't exactly seem dangerous, does she?"

With that they both exited, leaving Amaya and Kakashi all alone in the room.

"Ok. Lets try this again," Kakashi said. "You don't want me to fetch the members of our Intelligence division. Things could get unpleasant for both of us. So, just answer my questions and then we can both get on with our lives."

I closed my eyes, as I always did when I had to think very carefully. If I refused to answer his questions, and even if I managed to escape this 'Intelligence Department', where would I go? I have no home anymore, because by this time 'the Angel' must have discovered a missing person, but no body to prove it's death, which would mean either escape or a silent kidnapping. Further inspection would result in the fact that the missing person is from a mostly dead rebel shinobi clan- the person then being the perfect candidate for vengeance. So they would be searching for me, to cover their own asses. But there was no way they'd find me if I stayed here. To leave would be stupid. Anyway, if I stay here, I might get warm food and accommodation- maybe even some more training, if I earn their trust.

Then I can carry out my plan.

I smiled a sinister smile. "Understood. What do you want to know?"


End file.
